


Like a memory

by Kumira



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Flashbacks, Headcanon, Light spoilers for the end of episode 12, Memories, Spoilers, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumira/pseuds/Kumira
Summary: / Situated at the begining of episode 13 /Soon after Leiftan's visit, Erika falls into the world of dreams. What she sees behind her eyelids is a blurred world of which she seemed to be a part of. But ... That's just a dream, after all. Isn't it ?





	Like a memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is an improved translation (Lord knows it needed to be improved) of my one-shot "Comme un souvenir", first posted on fanfiction.net some years ago.
> 
> There is a light spoiler about the end of episode 12 but nothing important. ^0^ This OS is a possible explanation of Erika's past, and Leiftan's affection for her.  
> It's a bit weird reading this again after all the episodes that are now available ... °w°

_"Leiftan ... I want to go back home."_

 

As soon as the door closed, Erika crumbled on her pillow, pressing it against her face.

How could she say something so selfish to him ?! He had nothing to do with this and he couldn't send her back home anyway : Bothering him with her mood swings really was the worst thing to do !  
Leiftan had been kind enough to come and comfort her, and now she was abusing of his kindness ...

Erika hadn't miss the look of surprise on his face, followed by uneasyness.

She held the pillow tighter with her arms, feeling shameful.

It took a long time to the almost-human to calm down and close her eyelids, before falling asleep.  
That night, she dreamt. An unusual dream, if compared to what she was used to. This time, no zombies, no superpowers nor any epic quest to save the world. Instead, a strange village and ... a boy. He ran up to her, smiling proudly, his semi-long hair flying in the wind.

_"Erika ! Look what I found !"_

_The girl smiled at him in return. She had been left alone for way too long, waiting for him on the small grassy hill._

If she hadn't been dreaming, Erika would have probably notice that the boy's face was completely blurred - just like the scenery all around her, anyway - but that he probably wasn't more than ten years old.

_He opended his hands in front of her, revealing a beautiful purple sea shell ressembling the color of amethyst._

_However, Erika quickly expressed her disapointment._

_"But that's not a libleunette !"_

_The boy scrubed his opposite arm, seeming ill-at-ease._

_"I know ... but I couldn't find one. But I found this beautiful shell ! It's the same color as your eyes."_

_The little girl delicately took the shell in her hands to observe it better._

_"That's true, it's really pretty ... Thank you !"_

The following scenes of the dream were like blurred images which appeared one after the other, just like a slideshow. Everything stopped on a particular picture on which Erika saw herself braiding her friend's hair.

_"I saw daddy and mommy kiss each other again this morning !" she exclaimed, looking disgusted._

_The boy blushed._

_"I heard that's with a lot of them that babies are created ..." he mumbled._

_"HUH ?! But I don't want any brother or sister ! Suzie told me that her sister keeps on crying and wakes her up at night !"_

_"I think that I'd like a little brother or sister ... Well, it's not like I could have one."_

_Erika dropped the braid she was doing and moved on her knees to face her friend._

_"You have me ! And we'll always, always, always be together !"_

_He seemed to think for a second before answering._

_" ... Have you ever heard of marriage ?"_

_"Of course ! Papa and mama are married. Even if I'm not sure what's the point of that ..."_

_"That's ... somehow a promise to stay together all of your life."_

_"So we're married too ?!"_

_"N-no !" He blushed. "You need to wait to be an adult for that ..."_

_"Oh." She simply replied. "When we'll be grown-ups, then."_

_The boy lowered his head, his bangs now covering his eyes to hide his scarlet face._

_"Yeah ... When we'll be grown-ups."_

The scenery faded away again, giving its place to another blurred scene. Erika's mother, whose face seemed strangely clear compared to the rest, was bending above her daughter and woke her up. It was dark outside.

The words they exchanged were impossible to decipher. Erika's father stepped into the room. His face was as clear as the mother's. He looked panicked and was holding three vials in his hand. One of them was of a different color. He had an enormous leather backpack as well.

_Erika was forced to get out of bed and follow her parents outside the village. She didn't understand what was happening._

_When they arrived in front of a large ark, her father took unknown objects out of his bag, while her mother asked her to drink the liquid inside the weirdly colored vial. Erika was just as confused as earlier but she accepted without complaining.  
_ _Some light shone at the center of the ark and the family went across it._

Everything was more and more confusing in this dream. Some vague images of a forest and a city appeared, the purple eyes of her father were shining an unusual light when he speaked to a man in uniform and-

Erika suddenly opened her eyes. Her breathing was jerky and sweat was perling on her forehead.  
Her head was hurting, as if somebody had just punched her as hard as they could. Or as if Jamon punched her "without meaning to hurt her".

It was a nightmare ... A nightmare ? There were nothing terrible in that dream. But the end was so confusing ...

Well, it was useless to put so much reflexion in a dream anyway.

It was a bit too early to get up. Erika decided to simply go back to sleep and stop thinking of the recent matter of the night ...

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I owe you some explanations so here they are (-w-) :  
> First of all, the boy from the dream is obviously Leiftan. My headcanon [at the time I wrote this for the first time] is that he doesn't have parents anymore for some reason (although he was probably adopted and ended up where he is) and that he is Erika's childhood friend (which would explain why he seems to know her in-game).  
> Everything that is happening in this dream are scattered pieces of Erika's memories from her life in Eldarya. Her parents were forced to run away from the village (you're free to imagine why) and flew to Earth by a portal. The potion that Erika drank made her forget the events of her time in Eldarya, except for her parents (which his why their faces appear more clearly). The other two potions were similars to the one of / SPOILER / episode 13 and erase of (almost) everyone's mind their memories of the couple.
> 
> I couldn't mention in clearly but, here, Erika's father has a mind control power that works by his gaze : He would have used it to add his family in the official register of the administration, and to create them a past and a circle of hypnotized friends.


End file.
